Liberté
by Colibrii
Summary: Août 1997. Le Ministère est tombé. Avalon Connelly est Née-Moldue et comprend qu'en restant en Grande-Bretagne elle risque sa vie. Elle décide de s'enfuir...
1. Réalisation

**Titre : Liberté**

 **Série : Dans la famille Connelly**

 **Résumé : Août 1997. Le Ministère est tombé. Avalon Connelly est Née-Moldue et comprend qu'en restant en Grande-Bretagne elle risque sa vie. Elle décide de s'enfuir...**

 **Personnages : Avalon Connelly, Marcus Flint, Olivier Dubois, Duncan Connelly**

 **Remerciements : Je tenais à remercier Rafi57 qui a corrigé le texte mais aussi WarmSmile qui m'a permis de l'améliorer.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était de retour, du moins c'était ce que Harry Potter avait prétendu tout au long de l'année scolaire 1994-1995. Toutefois, comme la plupart des sorciers britanniques, Avalon avait préféré se voiler la face. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était mort. On ne revenait pas des morts. Le garçon avait dû se prendre un coup sur la tête et le décès de son concurrent n'avait sans doute rien arrangé à son état mental.

Pendant un an, Avalon ignora les signes, les enlèvements et tout ce qui pouvait rappeler la période de la première guerre durant laquelle sa mère était décédée. Tout était normal. Chaque matin, la jeune femme quittait l'appartement, qu'elle partageait avec son époux, à sept heures quinze tapantes et se rendait à pieds vers la gare de portoloins. Là-bas, elle en prenait un allant directement à l'Institut des Guérisseurs de Paris. La jeune femme était étudiante et s'était spécialisée dans la recherche de potions et autres décoctions aux vertus curatives.

Puis, il y avait eu la bataille du Département des Mystère et Avalon avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était de retour. Pendant un an, Avalon avait cru en Dumbledore et le Ministère. Avec un sorcier comme le premier jamais le mage noir ne pourrait jamais devenir aussi puissant qu'il l'avait été. Elle y avait cru, naïve.

Dumbledore était mort le trente juin mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept. Avalon s'en souvenait parfaitement car elle avait commencé, dès le lendemain, à travailler pour l'été dans une boutique d'ingrédients sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce matin-là, les mines des rares personnes qu'elle croisa en allant au travail étaient défaites. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le visage sombre de son employeur lorsqu'elle l'avait salué.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Mr Deauclaire ? avait-elle demandé inquiète.

L'homme lui avait lancé un regard surpris.

— Vous ne savez pas ? s'était-il étonné.

— Savoir quoi ?

— Dumbledore est mort, avait-il annoncé d'une voix grave.

Avalon avait eu du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Bien sûr, la jeune femme savait que le directeur de Poudlard n'était plus de première jeunesse mais elle s'était absolument pas attendu à son décès, surtout si soudain.

— Quoi ? Comment ?

— On raconte qu'il a été assassiné. Regardez ! avait répondu son employeur en lui tendant la Gazette du Sorcier du jour.

Avalon avait parcouru rapidement la une avant de feuilleter le journal. Elle n'avait pas mi longtemps à comprendre. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était de retour.

.

.

.

Il fallut plusieurs semaines et la chute du Ministère de la Magie pour qu'Avalon remarque les changement qu'entraînait le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom . Un matin – le Ministère était tombé à peine une semaine plus tôt – Avalon se rendait à son travail en passant par le Chaudron Baveur lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence d'hommes qui contrôlaient l'entrée du pub et emmenaient certaines personnes avec eux. La jeune femme n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour.

Aux yeux de la communauté sorcière et surtout du Ministère, Avalon savait qu'elle était considérée comme une née-moldu. Avalon sentait au fond d'elle qu'li risquait de lui arriver quelque chose si elle restait. La jeune femme hâta le pas tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son immeuble à quelques rues de là. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement pour chercher ses clefs dans son sac.

— Bonjour Mrs Flint ! s'exclama une voix féminine dans son dos.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter sous le regard surpris de sa voisine. La vieille dame lui sourit gentiment tandis qu'Avalon répondait à son salut.

— Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle, remarqua Mrs Hall visiblement inquiète.

— Ça va, ça va. Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis un peu malade, mentit-elle.

— Oh ! Voulez-vous que je vous passe le nom de mon médecin ? Vous pourrez lui dire que vous venez de ma part.

— C'est gentil mais ça ira, Mrs Hall, répondit-elle poliment.

— D'accord. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous vous sentez mal. Bonne journée !

Après avoir saluer la vielle femme, Avalon glissa la clef de son appartement dans la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur. La jeune sorcière ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant qu'elle ne sorte sa baguette de sa poche, elle ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son retour du Chaudron Baveur, et lance quelques sortilèges de protection sur l'appartement.

La panique imbibait chaque parcelle de son corps. Avalon savait ce que les nés-moldus, comme elle, risquaient. On lui en avait parlé de nombreuses fois et le décès de sa mère lors de la première guerre était, en lui-même, assez parlant pour qu'elle sache ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un pas précipité, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et attrapa la valise qui se trouvait sous son lit. Il fallait qu'elle prépare ses affaires, vite. Des images de corps amaigris lui vinrent en tête. Elle se rappelait parfaitement des cours d'Histoire à l'orphelinat, de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et de ses camps de concentration et d'extermination. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre, que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait l'intention de rayer de la surface de la Terre les personnes comme elle.

La jeune femme posa sa valise sur son lit et se précipita vers son armoire. Malgré ses mains tremblantes, Avalon réussit à finir ses bagages et ceux de son époux en moins de vingt minutes. Ils ne pouvaient amener que le strict nécessaire. L'ancienne Serpentard réduit sa valise et la glissa dans la poche de sa veste avant de transplaner.

Avalon reconnut sans difficulté le stade où s'entraînaient les Faucons de Falmouth, l'équipe de Marcus depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Elle se força à ne pas presser le pas tandis que son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine.

La main serrée autour de sa baguette, Avalon pénétra sur le terrain. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et n'eut aucun mal à retrouver son époux. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, Marcus était le joueur le plus grand et le mieux bâti de son équipe.

— Hey ! Salut Avalon ! s'exclama une voix féminine à sa gauche.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter avant de reconnaître Amélie Dupin, une des coéquipières de Marcus.

— Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air tendu ? remarqua l'attrapeuse visiblement inquiète.

— Ça va, ça va, mentit Avalon. Et toi ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

— On fait aller. Tu veux que je t'appelle Marcus ?

— Ce serait gentil, oui, répondit l'ancienne Serpentard en se forçant à sourire.

— Je vais le chercher, répliqua-t-elle avant de décoller.

Avalon se plaça de façon à ne pas être dos à la porte menant à l'extérieur. Sur ses gardes, la jeune femme savait que le danger pouvait surgir d'un instant à un autre. Son regard se posa sur les batteurs de l'équipe. Ces derniers jetaient des regards dans sa direction tout en discutant. Avalon resserra un peu plus son entreprise sur sa baguette. Si elle devait se battre , elle le ferait.

— Ava ! Qu'est-ce… Ouh ! Du calme ! C'est juste moi, déclara Marcus en la voyant sursauter violemment.

Avalon baissa sa baguette qu'elle venait de pointer vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

— Quoi donc ? Amélie m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, répliqua-t-il sans comprendre.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour se glisser ainsi derrière les gens, rétorqua-t-elle.

La panique la rendait agressive. Avalon vit Marcus prendre une grand inspiration. La jeune femme savait qu'il faisait ça uniquement lorsqu'il était agacé et cherchait à contrôler ses nerfs.

— Écoute Marcus, je suis désolée mais… Il faut absolument que je te parle, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

— Si c'est pour que tu me parles comme tu viens de le faire ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-il froidement.

Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent en voyant la mine qu'arboraient son épouse.

— Bon… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Et déjà, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? Tu devais bien travailler chez Mr Deauclair aujourd'hui, non ?

— Je… Il se passe quelque chose de grave, souffla-t-elle, de très grave. J'ai peur, Marcus, avoua-t-elle.

L'homme fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de ses coéquipiers. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Avalon et l'entraîna plus à l'écart. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question, la jeune femme posa sur eux un sortilège d'insonorisation.

— Ils arrêtent des gens. Ils arrêtent des gens au Chemin de Traverse.

— Hein ? C'est pour ça que t'es pas là-bas ?

— J'ai pris peur, Marcus. Je… Ils arrêtaient les Nés-Moldus. J'ai reconnu Brianna Montgomery, tu sais, la Poufsouffle qui était dans notre année. Je… J'ai préféré rentrer à la maison.

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de poursuivre lorsqu'elle vit que Marcus était trop choqué pour intervenir.

— J'ai fait nos bagages. Il faut qu'on parte, déclara-t-elle pressente.

— Attends ! Je… On peut pas partir comme ça, Ava.

— Je suis Née-Moldue, Marcus.

— Tu es de Sang-Mêlé, la reprit-il. Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement la vérité ?

— La vérité ? Tu veux que je leur dise que je suis la fille illégitime de Lucius Malefoy et d'une Née-Moldue ? questionna-t-elle éberluée. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils me croiraient ? Et si c'est Lucius qui a tué ma mère, tu y as pensé peut-être ?

— Ce… Calme-toi, s'il te plaît ! rétorqua-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Avalon se dégagea excédée. Elle était en danger et tout ce que son mari trouvait à lui dire était de se calmer.

— Je me calme si je veux ! Répliqua-t-elle acide. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui risque ta vie !

Marcus la fixa visiblement blessé. Avalon savait que son époux l'aimait profondément. Il avait renoncé à sa famille et son milieu social pour elle. La panique et la peur la faisaient dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé en temps normal.

— Comment ? Ava… Je… Je t'aime. Bien sûr que ta sécurité est importante pour moi.

— Je… Je suis désolée, Marcus, répondit-elle.

La jeune femme sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et tenta de les retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à pleurer pour un rien et ne comptait pas le devenir.

— C'est juste… Il faut qu'on parte.

— Il faut surtout qu'on réfléchisse calmement, qu'on voit ce qui se passe.

— On a pas le temps, Marcus ! J'ai pas envie de finir comme ces moldus juifs…

— Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

— Pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue, les Juifs, qui pensaient avoir le temps et ont attendu, sont morts. Les Allemands les ont tués.

— Je… Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Ava. C'est quoi des Juifs ? Et pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

— Laisse-tomber ! Il faut qu'on trouve un portoloin et qu'on parte en France.

— En France ? Et ta famille ?

— Ils ne risquent rien. Victoria est Sang-Mêlée. Marcus !

— Ok ! Ok ! Laisse-moi juste parler au coach et on y va, d'accord ?

Avalon hocha la tête avant de lever le sort qui les protégeait des oreilles indiscrètes. La jeune femme resta à l'écart gardant un œil sur les coéquipiers de son époux. Marcus arriva près d'elle moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

— Je vais me laver et on y va, dit-il. A plus tard les gars ! Et les filles ! ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait Amélie. Tu peux m'attendre à la sortie des douches si tu préfères.

Avalon hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le banc le plus près des douches.

— Je reviens vite, souffla Marcus avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Chaque minute qu'Avalon dut attendre son époux lui sembla durer une heure et chaque bruit la faisait sursauter, malgré ses tentatives de reprendre le contrôle de son stress et de ses angoisses. La jeune femme se leva dès qu'elle entendit l'eau s'arrêter. Marcus sortit de la douche, une serviette serrée autour de la taille. De grosses goutte d'eau coulaient le long de ses épaules du fait de ses cheveux mouillés. Sans perdre de temps, Avalon pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança un sort de séchage.

— Hé ! Protesta Marcus.

— Habille-toi ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre, répliqua-t-elle. Je vais surveiller la porte, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

L'homme ne mit pas longtemps à se vêtir.

— On devrait aller au terminal des portoloins, déclara Avalon lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.

La jeune femme lui jeta à peine un regard avant de jeter un sortilège de rétrécissement à son sac de sport.

— D'accord. Allons-y !

— Attends ! Il faut mieux qu'on transplane à quelques rues de là, tu ne crois pas ?

— Si, si ! D'accord ! On se retrouve dans la petite ruelle à côté du restaurant italien ? proposa-t-il.

Avalon hocha la tête avant de transplaner dans un craquement sonore. L'endroit, où elle atterrit, était sale et l'odeur d'urine lui prit la gorge. La jeune femme toussa plusieurs fois avant de se boucher le nez tandis que son époux apparaissait à quelques mètres d'elle. Lorsqu'ils se furent éloigner de la puanteur, Avalon glissa sa main dans celle de Marcus. Ce simple contact permit de faire descendre quelque peu son angoisse.

— Allons-y ! dit-il en l'entraînant derrière lui.

Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de la friperie qui cachait le terminal lorsque Marcus crut reconnaître un de leurs anciens camarades de classe. Le jeune homme tira sa femme dans la direction opposée tout en lui murmurant de lui faire confiance.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Avalon lorsqu'ils se furent arrêter une rue plus loin.

— Je crois avoir vu Kenneth Perkins, expliqua-t-il.

— Perkins ? s'étonna Avalon.

— Je vais voir ce qui se passe. Toi reste là ! Ok ?

— Marcus ! appela-t-elle avant qu'il parte.

— Oui ? répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune femme l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, l'obligeant à se baisser, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Fais attention à toi !

— Toujours, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Avalon le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle d'une rue. La jeune femme était inquiète. Elle savait ce qu'ils risquaient de lui faire. Mais que ferait-il à une personne qui avait décidé de renier son sang pour une Née-Moldue ?

L'absence de Marcus lui sembla durer des heures alors qu'elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il n'était pas parti depuis plus de dix minutes. Le soulagement la submergea lorsqu'elle le vit réapparaître au coin de la rue. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine grave qu'il arborait. Il secoua la tête.

— Ils filtrent les sorties du territoire et arrêtent les Nés-Moldus qui essayent de passer, expliqua-t-il.

— Comment je vais faire alors ?

— J'ai réfléchi. Duncan, il était bien à Gryffondor avec les jumeaux Weasley, non ?

— En effet, la même année qu'eux.

— Il est toujours ami avec eux ?

— En effet. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Le dernier Weasley, Roland, ou quelque chose dans le genre, est ami avec Potter. Je suis sûr que les Weasley doivent connaître quelqu'un qui fait parti de cet Ordre du Phénix dont tout le monde parle.

— Marcus ! appela une voix masculine derrière eux.

Avalon eut à peine le temps de voir Kenneth Perkins venir en courant vers eux qu'elle transplanait. La jeune femme atterrit à deux rues de l'appartement de son cousin. Ce dernier vivait dans une petite ville industrielle d'Angleterre et transplanait tous les matins au Ministère de la Magie où il travaillait.

Avalon commença à paniquer en voyant que son époux ne l'avait pas suivie. Avait-il été attrapé ?

— Marcus ! s'écria-t-elle, la peur se lisant dans sa voix. Marcus ? Marcus ? Où es-tu ?

— Je suis là, répliqua-t-il en apparaissant à l'angle de la ruelle.

La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça, soulagée.

— Je vais bien. Je vais bien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

L'ancien Serpentard la serra un peu plus contre lui.

— On devrait y aller, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Avalon hocha la tête avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Le contact de ses doigts la rassurait. Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Marcus appuyait sur l'interphone de l'immeuble où habitait Duncan.

— Oui ?

— C'est Ava, déclara-t-elle.

— Entre, rétorqua-t-il tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

En temps normal, Marcus se serait étonné que la porte s'ouvre seule et cela sans l'aide la magie, il aurait même sans aucun doute demander une explication à Avalon mais les jours insouciants étaient désormais derrière eux. Avalon était déjà venue plusieurs fois depuis que son cousin avait emménagé dans cet appartement deux mois plus tôt et la jeune femme savait donc parfaitement où aller. Marcus la suivit en silence. Duncan les attendait déjà sur le palier.

— Ava ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Si justement. On peux entrer ?

— Bien entendu, rétorqua-t-il en se décalant pour les laisser passer. Bonjour au fait ! lança-t-il lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme suivit sa cousine du regard tandis qu'elle parcourait les pièces de l'appartement en lançant des sortilèges de protection.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il.

— Elle a qu'elle vérifie les protections magiques de ton appartement, répliqua Avalon qui l'avait entendu parler.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'es pas au travail ? Et pourquoi, toi, t'es pas à l'entraînement ? questionna Duncan en se tournant vers Marcus.

— Des sympathisants de Tu-Sais-Qui filtraient les entrées du Chemin de Traverse ce matin, expliqua Marcus. Elle a préféré rentrer à la maison.

— Dis-lui pour les portoloins ! lança Avalon tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

— Bref ! Ava est rentrée, a fait nos valises et est venue me chercher à l'entraînement. On s'est dit qu'on allait aller en France mais on a été bloqués avant le terminal. Ils contrôlent les frontières aussi. Alors j'ai pensé à toi, Duncan. Tu étais à Gryffondor, non ? Tu dois connaître du monde qui fait partie de cet Ordre du Phénix dont tout le monde parle. Je me trompe ?

— Et si j'en connais ?

— Je veux que tu mettes Ava à l'abri. J'ai vu ce qu'ils faisaient aux Nés-Moldus.

— Mais Ava n'est pas une Née-Moldue. Tu n'es pas une Née-Moldue. Ta mère était une sorcière, répliqua-t-il.

— Une sorcière peut-être mais une Née-Moldue avant tout. Pour eux, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'une bouse d'hippogriffe. Alors tu peux faire quelque chose oui ou non ?

— Il faut que j'en discute avec mes contacts, répondit-il.

— Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ? interrogea Marcus légèrement agacé.

— Je pense qu'il veut qu'on le laisse seul pendant qu'il les contacte, devina Ava. On va attendre dans le parc en face, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement.

Marcus lança un dernier regard à Duncan avant de suivre sa femme. Le jeune homme passa son bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'ils traversaient la route.

— On s'assied, proposa-t-il en désignant un banc.

Avalon hocha la tête tout en le suivant. Marcus posa sa main sur le genou nu de son épouse et le pressa doucement avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe et de murmurer :

— Ça va aller, Ava. Ça va aller.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle savait que beaucoup à Poudlard ne la croirait pas mais Marcus Flint était un bon époux. Pas une seule fois, depuis leur mariage presque deux ans plus tôt, elle n'avait regretté d'avoir lié sa vie à la sienne.

Duncan les rejoignit près d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Marcus et Avalon se redressèrent et le premier demanda :

— Alors ?

— Ils veulent vous rencontrer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

— La vérité. Qu'Avalon était Née-Moldue et qu'elle avait peur pour sa vie. Je leur ai aussi dit que tu étais très douée en potions. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

— Et comment on les rencontre ? questionna Marcus impatient.

— Transplanage d'escorte et je vais devoir vous jeter un sortilège d'aveuglement temporaire.

— Sérieusement ?

— Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Marcus, rétorqua-t-il en insistant sur le prénom de son cousin par alliance.

— Vas-y ! s'exclama Avalon en se levant.

— Tu vas le laisser faire ? s'étonna Marcus.

— Il le faut, soupira-t-elle.

— Pas ici. Suivez-moi ! déclara Duncan en se dirigeant dans un coin plus à l'écart du parc.

Cachés derrière les arbres et les buissons, les sorciers pouvaient lancer le sortilège sans être vus. Avalon faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsque sa vision devint noire. Elle se cramponna au bras de son époux qui lui avait toujours la vue.

— Je pars avec Ava en premier puis je viens te chercher, expliqua Duncan en posant sa main sur le bras de sa cousine.

Cette dernière sursauta surprise.

— Je te fais confiance, Dun, dit Avalon tandis que Marcus s'éloignait d'eux.

Les deux jeunes gens disparurent dans un craquement sonore sans que Duncan ne lui réponde. Avalon, déstabilisée, tomba sur ses genoux et heurta assez violemment le sol parsemé de cailloux.

— Dun ! Dun ?

— Je suis là, Ava, rétorqua-t-il en posant sa main sur son dos.

Il l'aida à se relever et la guida vers l'endroit où aurait lieu la rencontre. Avalon sursauta en entendant une voix masculine demander :

— Comment s'est déroulé notre premier cours ensemble à Poudlard ?

— C'était un cours de Potions et ton frère a trouvé drôle de faire exploser mon chaudron, répliqua Duncan.

— Duncan ! Entre, je t'en prie.

Accrochée à son bras, Avalon sentit qu'elle passait le seuil d'une porte.

— Par là, Ava, souffla Duncan en la guidant sur plusieurs mètres.

Avalon entendit une chaise racler le sol avant que son cousin ne l'invite à s'asseoir. A tâton, la jeune femme s'installa sur la chaise.

— Je vais chercher Marcus !

— Et ma vue ? Je te fais confiance Duncan ce qui ne veut pas dire que je leur fais confiance.

— Arthur ?

— Rends-lui la vue, répliqua une autre voix masculine.

— _Finite incantatem_ , déclara son cousin.

Presque aussitôt la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce éblouit Avalon. L'ancienne Serpentard cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir discerner où elle se trouvait. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était une cuisine. Au milieu, une théière était en train de servir plusieurs tasses. Elle leva les yeux et son regard se posa sur une pendule sur laquelle étaient inscrite les activités à faire durant la journée. Avalon tourna de nouveau la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années aux cheveux roux et sur le nez duquel était posé une paire de lunette. Un Weasley ! Sans doute, le père des jumeaux Weasley. Albert ou Alfred…

— J'y vais, Ava. Je te laisse avec Arthur.

Arthur ! Bien sûr ! C'était à lui qu'il avait parlé lorsqu'elle ne pouvait voir. Avalon se contenta de hocher la tête et suivit son cousin du regard alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

— Salut Connelly ! Ou devrais-je dire Flint ? plaisanta Fred ou George Weasley.

Le jeune homme était appuyé au montant de la porte. Le regard d'Avalon s'arrêta sur son oreille bandée ce que l'ancien Gryffondor ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il porta sa main à son bandage et déclara en souriant :

— Blessure de guerre !

— Alors comme ça vous êtes la cousine de Duncan… remarqua Arthur Weasley.

— En effet.

— Vous êtes la fille de Caitlin ou celle de Victor ?

— Aucun des deux. Je suis la fille de Bianca Connelly, la sœur du père de Duncan.

— Bianca Connelly, dites-vous ? Elle n'était pas une élève de Poufsouffle ?

— Si en effet.

— Je me souviens d'elle, souffla Arthur en souriant. Elle a fréquenté le frère de Molly, vous savez. Peut-être que…

— Je ne suis pas votre nièce, Mr Weasley, si c'est ce que vous suggérez, répliqua-t-elle.

— Ah ! Très bien !

Deux coups frappés à la porte les fit se tourner vers cette dernière. George ou Fred – elle ne savait toujours pas lequel des jumeaux s'était – se dirigea vers l'entrée et posa la même question qu'il avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt. Avalon entendit la voix de Duncan lui donner exactement la même réponse avant d'être invité à pénétrer dans la demeure. Un grand bruit de collision leur vint alors aux oreilles ainsi que la mélodieuse voix de Marcus proférant des insultes tout ce qu'il y a des plus sorcières.

— Mais Merlin ! Duncan ! T'aurais pas pu me dire que le montant de la porte était si bas ! s'exclama-t-il visiblement remonté.

— Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu passais !

— Merlin ! Espèce de strangulot !

Avalon se leva pour venir vers eux. Son époux se tenait le front tandis que le jumeau Weasley pouffait dans son coin.

— Vois le bon côté des choses, Flint ! Si Connelly t'a épousé malgré ta face de troll c'est pas une bosse de plus ou de moins qui la fera changer d'avis ! plaisanta-t-il.

— Me cherche pas, Weasley ! Et rends-moi la vue, Duncan, avant que je te pète le nez façon moldue !

— Et comment tu ferais ça vu que tu vois pas ? se moqua le jumeau.

— T'as pas envie de savoir, rétorqua Marcus acide. Duncan !

— J'arrive ! _Finite Incantatem_ !

— Montre moi ça, Marcus ! s'exclama Avalon en venant vers lui.

Avalon vit le regard de son époux s'adoucir quand il l'aperçut tandis qu'il se baissait pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

— C'est rien, souffla-t-elle avant de lui lancer un sortilège pour éviter l'apparition d'une énorme bosse. Tu viens ! On nous attend dans la cuisine, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'entraîner derrière elle.

— Bonjour Mr Flint, déclara Arthur.

— Mr Weasley, je présume ?

— En effet. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il en désignant les chaises face à lui.

Le couple s'exécuta tandis que l'homme face à eux leur proposait une tasse de thé. Avalon l'accepta poliment tandis que son époux préférait la refuser. Arthur tenta de faire la conversation sans véritablement y parvenir. Il posa plusieurs questions sur la vie des moldus auxquelles Avalon répondit du mieux qu'elle put. Finalement, après plus d'un quart d'heure, des coups se firent entendre sur la porte d'entrée et Remus Lupin pénétra dans la maison après avoir dû répondre à une question dont lui seul connaissait la réponse.

— Bonjour Arthur. Miss Connelly ! Mr Flint !

— Bonjour Professeur Lupin, répliqua Avalon.

Marcus marmonna un vague salut. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le professeur Lupin lorsqu'il suivait ses cours à Poudlard et s'était moqué plus d'une fois de lui à cause de ses vêtements défraîchis.

— Votre cousin nous a dit que vous étiez Née-Moldue et que vous cherchiez un endroit où vous cachez.

— En effet.

— Il nous a aussi dit que vous aviez un certain talent en potions.

— Avalon n'a pas un certain talent. Elle est la meilleure, intervint Marcus. Elle faisait des potions de niveau deuxième année de guérisseurs lorsqu'elle était en septième année.

— Vous sauriez faire de la potion Tue-loup ?

— Bien entendu, rétorqua Avalon sûre d'elle.

— Vous en êtes certaine ?

— Autant que deux et deux font quatre, répondit Avalon sérieusement.

Le professeur Lupin et le père Weasley échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête.

— Vous allez être placée sous la protection d'un membre de l'Ordre, déclara Arthur.

Avalon ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

— En échange de cela, nous vous demanderons seulement de fabriquer les potions dont nous avons besoin. Est-ce que cela vous va ?

— Parfaitement.

— Je veux participer aussi, intervint Marcus.

Avalon jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son époux.

— Si je peux faire quelque chose pour aider contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Je le ferai, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Nous reviendrons sur votre mission plus tard alors, Mr Flint, répliqua Remus. Concernant votre protection, Miss Co… je veux dire, Mrs Flint, il faut que vous sachiez que vous n'auriez que très peu voir pas du tout la possibilité de sortir de votre cachette mais aussi que Mr Flint ne pourra vous rendre visite que très rarement. Nous ne voudrions pas éveiller les soupçons.

— Tant qu'elle est en sécurité que je me moque de ne pas la voir autant que je le souhaiterais.

— Je ne mets pas en doute votre désir de protéger votre épouse, Mr Flint ; mais ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer est que cela peut devenir difficile pour Mrs Flint de vivre ainsi à l'écart du monde.

— Ai-je le choix de toute manière ? Je ferai avec Professeur Lupin, répondit Avalon.

— Très bien.

Suite à cette décision, la conversation dériva sur Marcus et ce qu'il pourrait faire pour venir en aide à l'Ordre. Le Professeur Lupin ne voulait pas qu'il travaille à découvert. Son poste chez les Faucons de Falmouth pourrait, en effet, leur être utile. Finalement, il fut recommandé à Marcus d'observer ses coéquipiers et de voir ceux qui pourraient devenir des alliés et ceux qui au contraire risquaient d'être des ennemis.

— Aussi, il serait bien que tu ailles aux dîners organisés par la Fédération. Tu pourrais rencontrer des personnes intéressantes.

— Pour faire simple vous voulez que je sois une sorte d'indicateur.

— Plutôt un observateur. Nous avons besoin d'informations pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, expliqua le professeur Lupin.

— Et vous pensez en trouver des intéressantes dans le monde du Quidditch ?

— Là où il y a de l'argent, il y a du pouvoir et potentiellement des sympathisants de Vous-Savez-Qui !

— Et comment pourrais-je vous contacter ?

— Nous vous contacterons, répliqua Remus Lupin.

Marcus n'eut pas l'air particulièrement convaincu mais ne contesta pas les propos de son ancien professeur. La guerre ne faisait que commencer.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Que va-t-il arriver à Avalon ? Va-t-elle finir par retrouver sa liberté ?**


	2. Enfermement

**Note d'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes ! Je reviens avec le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction Liberté. Ce coup-ci nous parlerons de l'enfermement d'Avalon, cela pour sa protection. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonnes fêtes ! **

.

.

* * *

.

.

Avalon avait eu, dans un premier temps, du mal à croire ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait vu chez qui elle serait désormais cachée. A Poudlard, Olivier Dubois et elle n'avaient jamais été véritablement ennemis ou amis. Dubois était à Gryffondor dans la même année qu'elle et jouait pour l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, tandis qu'Avalon avait pour professeur favori Severus Rogue et avait été préfète puis préfète-en-chef de Serpentard.

Olivier Dubois l'avait accueillie à la nuit tombée. Il habitait une jolie bâtisse en pleine campagne depuis près de six mois. L'ancien Gryffondor la guida vers le sous-sol. Avalon hésita quelques secondes avant de poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Elle craqua sous son poids et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. L'inquiétude la tenaillait. Et si Olivier comptait la séquestrer ?

La cave dans laquelle elle descendit était minuscule. Le mur du fond était vide tandis que des bouteilles d'hydromel étaient entreposées contre celui de droite.

— Tu vas voir. J'ai aménagé les caves comme un vrai petit appartement. Je suis sûr que l'appartement qui est juste derrière ce mur te plaira.

En même temps qu'il parlait, Avalon vit apparaître une porte sur le mur qui était vide quelques instants plus tôt.

— Sortilège de Fidelitas, expliqua Olivier en lui faisait signe de le suivre. Je ne l'ai mis que sur cette partie de la cave, le reste de la maison n'est pas aussi bien protégé, expliqua-t-il.

Olivier ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. La jeune femme pénétra dans une sorte de salon-salle à manger qui lui rappelait la salle commune de Serpentard du fait de ses arcs en pierre.

— La chambre est sur la droite avec la salle de bains à côté et la cuisine est sur la gauche, expliqua Olivier. Tu as en tout quarante mètres carré.

— C'est… Parfait ! Vraiment ! Merci Dubois ! dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant tandis qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux visiblement gêné.

— Olivier ! Tu peux m'appeler Olivier, répliqua-t-il.

— D'accord.

— Tu me dis pas que je peux t'appeler Avalon ? Plaisanta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

— Parce que tu comptais m'appeler Mrs Flint ? Répondit la jeune femme pince sans rire.

Olivier ne put cacher la grimace qui se peignait sur son visage.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. Où se trouve ma pièce pour les potions ?

— Ah oui ! Suis-moi !

Avalon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et traversa la pièce principale à la suite de l'ancien gardien des Gryffondor. La pièce se trouvait à côté de la chambre d'Avalon et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation émerveillée en pénétrant dans son nouvel antre. Il n'était pas très grand mais chaque ingrédient était rangé à une place définie et un chaudron en cuivre trônait au milieu de la pièce.

— J'ai suivi les instructions du Professeur Lupin, j'espère que ça te convient.

— C'est très bien. C'est à toi qu'il faut que je m'adresse si j'ai besoin d'un quelconque ingrédient ?

— En effet. N'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin d'autres choses d'un peu spécial ! ajouta-t-il. Nourriture, décoration, jeux… Je me doute que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi de rester enfermée ici. Je passerai te voir tous les jours bien entendu, dit-il.

— Merci ! Vraiment merci Olivier, déclara-t-elle.

— J'allais quand même pas te laisser aux mains de ces trolls, répliqua Olivier en souriant.

— Tu aurais pu.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

— Si je peux aider… Je te laisse t'installer.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans sa lancée.

— J'ai failli oublier, dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Olivier en sortit un gallion qu'il tendit à Avalon. La jeune femme le fixa les sourcils froncés. Que voulait-il qu'elle fasse d'un gallion ?

— C'est pour communiquer. Avec ta baguette, tu changes le texte du gallion et comme j'ai le même je saurai que tu as besoin de moi, expliqua-t-il en lui posant dans la main.

— Ingénieux, remarqua Avalon en l'examinant.

— Fred Weasley m'a dit qu'Hermione Granger l'avait inventé pour faciliter leurs réunions de l'AD.

— L'AD ?

— L'Armée de Dumbledore.

— Depuis quand a-t-il une armée ?

— Tu ne lis pas la Gazette du Sorcier ? s'étonna Olivier. L'année dernière, quand tout le monde pensait encore que Potter racontait des stranguloseries, certains disaient que Dumbledore cherchait à se créer une armée d'élèves. Alors quand Potter a formé son groupe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il a décidé de l'appeler l'Armée de Dumbledore.

— Ce gosse a de l'humour, dit-elle avant de glisser la pièce dans sa poche. Merci pour tout Du… Olivier, ajouta-t-elle.

— De rien. Et si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas ! A plus tard ! Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La jeune femme répondit à son salut poliment avant d'observer la pièce avec un plus d'attention. Un canapé en cuir noir se trouvait non loin d'une bibliothèque remplie de livres. Avalon se dirigea vers cette dernière pour examiner les ouvrages de plus près. Les livres sur les potions côtoyaient des romans sorciers et moldus ainsi qu'un nombre assez important d'ouvrages indéfinissables au premier abord.

Olivier avait fait son possible pour qu'elle se sente comme chez elle et Avalon voulait croire qu'elle arriverait à ne pas devenir folle.

.

.

.

La vie d'Avalon, enfermée entre quatre murs, devint vite ennuyeuse et répétitive. Olivier passait la voir chaque jour lui ramenant tout ce qu'elle demandait mais cela ne suffisait pas à calmer son ennui et sa peur de l'enfermement. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait, les baisers au saut du lit, les caresses, la voix de Marcus, leurs disputes… Tous ces moments merveilleux et ordinaires qu'elle partageait avec lui chaque jour avant la guerre. Avalon aurait tout donner pour entendre la voix nasillarde et insupportable de sa professeure de Botanique à l'Institut des Guérisseurs de Paris ou même sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de l'essence alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Chaudron Baveur. La liberté lui manquait.

Deux coups frappés à la porte la firent relever la tête de son livre tandis qu'elle invitait Olivier à entrer. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, souriante. Elle savait que ce serait la seule visite qu'elle recevrait de la journée.

— Salut ! Tu as des nouvelles ? questionna-t-elle.

— Marcus va bien. Et… Pour toi ! dit-il en sortant de sa poche une enveloppe. C'est Duncan qui me l'a donnée, expliqua-t-il.

— Merci Olivier, répliqua-t-elle en l'ouvrant sans attendre.

Ses yeux parcoururent la lettre et la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture de son époux.

.

.

 _Ava,_

 _Duncan m'a dit que je pouvais t'écrire et qu'il ferait transmettre la lettre. J'espère que ce petit veaudelune de malheur l'a fait._

 _Duncan m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas parler de ce que je faisais en ce moment pour tu-sais-quoi, que ça pouvait être dangereux. Enfin pas dangereux pour moi, je te rassure, mais qu'il fallait mieux pas que ça s'ébruite, tu vois ?_

 _Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Tu sais que j'ai jamais été doué quand il s'agit d'écrire des lettres, je sais jamais quoi dire._

 _Tout se passe bien_

 _Tu me manques, Ava. L'appartement est bien vide sans toi._

 _Je vais devoir te laisser, Duncan est pressé…_

 _Je t'aime._

 _Marcus_

.

.

Avalon devina qu'il avait dû l'écrire rapidement. Son écriture était toujours moins régulièrement lorsqu'il allait trop vite.

— Je peux lui répondre ?

— Bien sûr.

— Merci Olivier, dit-elle avant de ranger l'enveloppe dans sa poche.

Elle écrirait à son époux après le départ d'Olivier.

— Ta journée s'est bien passée ? questionna le jeune homme.

— Potions, lecture, potions, lecture, ménage… Rien de bien nouveau, soupira-t-elle. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— Un verre d'eau m'ira très bien, merci, répliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour remplir un verre avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard. Olivier s'était installé dans le canapé à côté de l'endroit où elle était assise.

— Merci, lança-t-il en prenant le verre.

Avalon reprit sa place et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

— Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

— Longue ! Bien trop longue !

— Tu n'avais pas entraînement ? Questionna-t-elle surprise.

— Si. Quoi ?

— Toi qui était fanatique de Quidditch à Poudlard, tu as bien changé, remarqua-t-elle.

— On a des problèmes dans l'équipe, expliqua-t-il. Certaines personnes ne sont pas comme je pensais qu'elles étaient…

— Il y a des sympathisants de Tu-Sais-Qui chez Flaquemare ? S'étonna Avalon.

— Comme partout il faut croire. On pense connaître les gens et finalement… Tu verrais le Ministère, il en est plein. Duncan ne sait pas s'il va pouvoir supporter de travailler là-bas encore bien longtemps et Ombrage a pris la tête des audiences de Nés-Moldus.

— Ombrage ? La folle qui obligeait les gens à écrire leur punition avec leur propre sang ?

— Elle a fait ça ?

— Avec ma cousine, Luciana, oui. Cette saleté ! Si je l'avais devant moi, je te jure, qu'elle tâterait de ma baguette !

— Je crois que t'es pas la seule à en avoir après elle. Enfin… Il faut se dire qu'elle payera un jour, elle payera…

— Quand la guerre sera terminée… ou avant ! Tu veux venir voir les potions ? proposa-t-elle en se levant.

— Je te suis, rétorqua Olivier en posant son verre d'eau sur la table basse.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce suivie de près par Olivier. La jeune femme fit glisser l'élastique qui se trouvait autour de son poignet et attacha ses cheveux bruns avec. Quelques bouclettes récalcitrantes durent être plaquées à l'aide de pinces plates. Elle n'aimait pas travailler avec les cheveux devant les yeux.

— Un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, dix dans le sens inverse, déclara-t-elle avant de s'exécuter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

— De la potion tue-loup dans ce chaudron et du polynectar dans l'autre, répondit-elle tout en continuant à tourner.

— J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard dans le cachot de cette vieille chauve-souris ! Déjà à l'époque t'étais la meilleure de la classe.

— On a tous nos facilités, répliqua Avalon en finissant son dernier tour. Moi avec les potions, Marcus et toi avec le vol et plus particulièrement le Quidditch.

— Ça te manque pas toi parfois Poudlard ?

— L'ambiance me manque, traîner avec Kath à chaque inter-cours, me moquer de toi et de ton équipe de bras cassés aussi… Mais non, je ne regrette pas mes années à Poudlard.

— Ah ! Ok ! rétorqua-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Enfin, j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être toujours facile avec ton statut du sang et en étant à Serpentard.

— Ça, tu peux le dire.

— Tu te rappelles la fois où Duncan avait cassé le nez de Malefoy car il t'avait traitée de Sang…

— De Sang-de-Bourbe ? Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit-elle en souriant.

— C'était en septième année, non ?

— Ouais. Sacrée septième année…

— T'étais déjà avec Flint à l'époque, non ?

— En effet. On se faisait discrets à cause de sa sœur.

— Octavia n'a jamais été des plus tolérantes ça c'est sûr… J'ai entendu dire qu'elle venait de se marier avec Parkinson.

— Kieran Parkinson ?

— Tu connais un autre Parkinson ? questionna en souriant Olivier.

— En effet. On devrait y aller, on va louper le début de Potterveille, déclara Avalon en rangeant à sa place sa spatule.

Avalon quitta la pièce à la suite d'Olivier et s'installa à côté de lui dans le canapé.

— Tu connais le mot de passe du jour ? demanda Olivier.

— Je pense que c'est Gryffondor, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la radio.

A peine Avalon eut-elle dit le mot de passe que la radio s'alluma. Les voix des jumeaux Weasley et de Lee Jordan résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ce soir-là, les animateurs accueillaient Royal et Romulus. Les deux hommes étaient les invités les plus fréquents de l'émission. Avalon avait reconnu sans mal en Romulus la voix de Remus Lupin, qui avait été leur professeur à Olivier et elle lors de leur septième année. Elle n'avait par contre jamais réussi à découvrir qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme de Royal.

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Elles étaient même plutôt mauvaises. Les rafleurs, un groupe de chasseurs de Nés-Moldus, recrutaient de plus en plus de gens et devenaient, par conséquent, de plus en plus puissants. Brianna Montgomery était morte et Harry Potter était toujours porté disparu. Avalon se demandait si, comme elle, il se cachait. Les Gryffondor n'étaient-ils pas censés être courageux ?

— Il commence à se faire tard. Il faut que je retourne… déclara Olivier en montrant le plafond.

— Bien sûr ! Je comprends, répliqua Avalon.

Le jeune homme sourit une dernière fois à l'ancienne Serpentard avant de quitter l'appartement. Avalon le suivit du regard et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur lourd. Depuis le début de son enfermement, la solitude la rongeait et seules les visites quotidiennes d'Olivier lui permettaient de garder la tête en dehors de l'eau. Chaque jour, être loin de Marcus, ne pas pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, était une épreuve pour elle.

.

.

.

Le dix octobre, Avalon fêtait ses vingt-deux ans. Une fois de plus, elle avait passé la journée seule à s'occuper de ses potions et n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur ; les aiguilles ne donnaient pas l'impression d'avancer aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

Enfin, dix-neuf heures sonna. La jeune femme releva la tête de son livre lorsqu'elle entendit les marches craquées. La voix d'Olivier lui parvint aux oreilles. Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça qu'il se parle à lui-même, après tout la solitude l'avait amenée à le faire régulièrement. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Avalon ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait son époux, Marcus Flint.

— Marcus ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle se sentit soulever dans les airs alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. L'homme se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle entrouvrit pour l'approfondir. Marcus lui avait terriblement manqué. Ses lèvres, son odeur, sa voix…

— Je suis tellement content de te voir, Ava, souffla-t-il alors qu'ils étaient front contre front.

— Moi aussi. Moi aussi. Entre, je t'en prie ! Viens t'asseoir, proposa-t-elle avant de l'entraîner derrière elle.

— Alors c'est ici que tu vis ? demanda Marcus en observant la pièce.

— Oui. Olivier a refait le sous-sol peu avant la guerre.

— Olivier ? Depuis quand vous êtes passés aux prénoms tous les deux ?

— Depuis qu'il a gentiment proposé de me cacher, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu veux que je te fasse faire un tour du propriétaire ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Marcus se contenta de hocher la tête avant de suivre sa femme vers la salle des potions.

— C'est ici que je concocte toutes mes potions, dit-elle. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'aimerais bien avoir une pièce du même genre lorsqu'on achètera notre propre maison.

— Tout ce que tu veux, rétorqua son époux visiblement sincèrement.

— La guerre va durer encore longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tant que Potter ne se montre pas.

— L'Ordre du Phénix ne sait pas où il est non plus ?

— Je ne crois pas, non. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais dans les petits papiers des membres de l'Ordre…

— Comment ça ?

— Ils ne me font pas confiance. A leur yeux, je reste avant tout un Serpentard. Et tout le monde sait que les Serpentard sont tous du côté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Et avec la trahison de Rogue… Disons que ce sac à pustules ne m'a pas facilité les choses.

— Duncan va bien ?

— Je ne sais pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, il venait de quitter son poste au Ministère pour un poste aux Trois Balais.

— Les Trois Balais est toujours ouvert ? S'étonna-t-elle.

— A ce que j'en sais oui. Il voudrait qu'on croit que rien a changé. La vie doit suivre son cours comme si de rien était.

— Tu as pu parler à ma tante et mon oncle ?

Marcus secoua la tête.

— Tout le monde pense qu'on s'est séparé toi et moi, que… que je regrette de t'avoir épousé. Je joue le jeu. C'est ce qu'ils veulent après tout.

— L'Ordre veut que…. ?

— Il veut que je me fasse passer pour un possible repenti. Paraît-il que mon père serait impliqué dans quelque chose de louche et qu'en faisant croire que je regrette d'avoir trahi mon sang, la famille me pardonnera et je pourrais avoir des informations.

— Ça ne marche pas ?

— Non. Les Flint ne sont pas connus pour pardonner aussi facilement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce chaudron ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'un des deux récipients.

— Du polynectar. Encore quelques jours avant qu'il soit prêt

— Et là ?

— Du veritaserum. Il n'est pas encore fini.

Marcus hocha la tête plusieurs fois pensif avant de relever son visage vers son épouse.

— Je crois que tu as oublié de me faire visiter une des pièces principales, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut sans doute suave.

Avalon se retint de rire face à cet essai raté tandis qu'il se rapprochait lentement d'elle.

— Quelle pièce ? La salle de bains ? répliqua la jeune femme joueuse.

— Tu sais très bien de quelle pièce, je parle, souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— La cuisine ? Je pensais pourtant que nous étions passés devant ! rétorqua-t-elle entre deux baisers.

— Remarque ce mur me semble être aussi bien, remarqua-t-il en la plaquant contre ce dernier.

Avalon sourit largement. Un peu de bonheur dans ces heures sombres.

.

.

.

— Ava ?

— Oui ? répliqua-t-elle sans détourner son attention de son chaudron.

— J'ai quelque chose pour toi, répliqua Olivier en plongeant sa main dans son sac.

La jeune femme finit de touiller avant de poser sa cuiller en bois à côté du chaudron. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier.

— Quoi donc ?

— Du courrier ! De la part de ta tante notamment, dit-il en lui donnant. Le cadeau de Marcus.

— Il aurait pas dû, il sait que je ne peux rien lui offrir, soupira-t-elle en le prenant tout de même.

— Je pense que ça lui fait plaisir. Et j'ai ça, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un autre paquet. C'est de ma part.

— Olivier ! Il ne fallait pas ! Tu as dû passer le réveillon toute seule. Je n'allais tout de même pas ne rien t'offrir, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

— Merci. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, dit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle sentit Olivier se tendre légèrement tandis qu'elle passait son bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer. Avalon esquissa un sourire en le sentant se détendre légèrement.

— C'est pas grand-chose, se justifia-t-il, mais j'espère que ça te fera plaisir.

— Allons ouvrir tout ça dans le salon. Tu as des nouvelles de Kathleen au fait ?

— Rien. Aux dernières nouvelles, sa famille et elle avaient fui vers la France.

— Son père et sa mère ?

— Je crois. Pourquoi ?

— Ses parents sont divorcés, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

— Ah oui ! J'avais oublié. Je crois qu'ils sont tous partis ensemble, dit-il.

— Tant mieux. Au moins, je sais qu'elle n'est pas en danger. Alors… D'abord, le tien ou celui de Marcus ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant les deux paquets.

— Celui de Flint, rétorqua-t-il.

— Ok, rétorqua Avalon en commençant à déchirer le papier.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Olivier.

— Une version ancienne des contes des frères Grimm, répondit-elle.

— Les frères Quoi ?

— Grimm. Ce sont des moldus. C'était la version que j'avais lorsque j'étais petite, expliqua-t-elle.

Marcus et elle avaient parlé de cela lors de son anniversaire. Une fois de plus Avalon était impressionnée par la qualité d'écoute qu'avait son époux. Il n'oubliait jamais ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir et tapait toujours juste lorsqu'il lui faisait des cadeaux.

— Le tien maintenant, dit-elle en le prenant.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, marmonna Olivier visiblement mal à l'aise.

Elle le vit se frotter la nuque comme il le faisait souvent en sa présence. Elle s'était souvent demandé au fil des mois ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise chez elle. Elle déchira le papier cadeau et sourit en sortant un tablier.

— Quand tu fais tes potions… J'ai pensé… Celui que t'as n'est pas de première jeunesse.

— C'est une très bonne idée, Olivier. Merci, lança-t-elle avant de l'enlacer une nouvelle fois.

Elle le déplia, ensuite, et sourit en voyant qu'il était aux couleurs de Serpentard.

— Tu t'en vas déjà ? questionna-t-elle en le voyant se lever.

— Je dois aller dîner avec ma belle-famille.

— Tu as une copine ? Depuis quand ? s'étonna Avalon.

— Un an et demi, répliqua-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

— Je ne savais pas. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ?

— Tu me l'as jamais demandé, rétorqua Olivier en enfilant sa cape. J'essayerai de passer ce soir, ajouta-t-il. Si tu veux répondre à ta tante, n'hésite pas. Allez ! A plus Ava !

Avalon répondit à son salut avant d'attraper le livre qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse. Elle sourit doucement et se plongea dans sa lecture alors que la porte se fermait derrière Olivier.

.

.

.

— O… commença-t-elle en se levant.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net de parler en voyant la mine qu'il arborait.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Olivier ! Que se passe-t-il ? Mar…

— Ce n'est pas Marcus, rétorqua-t-il. Tu ferais bien de t'asseoir, lui conseilla-t-il grave.

Avalon, qui ne pleurait jamais, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose d'impensable devait s'être produit pour qu'Olivier agisse ainsi.

— Dis-le moi ! Maintenant ! lança-t-elle.

La dureté dans sa voix l'impressionna. Elle, qui se sentait si faible à ce moment, ne savait pas comment elle avait pu mettre autant de force dans ses paroles.

— Il est arrivé quelque chose, commença Olivier d'une voix lente. Hier, ta tante…

— Victoria ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Victoria ? questionna-t-elle pressante.

L'ancienne Serpentard sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait savoir et en même temps ne préférait pas. Un débat intense se jouait en elle bien qu'elle sache au fond d'elle qu'un membre de sa famille avait sans doute été blessé. Blessé. Elle expira doucement. Oui, la personne pouvait n'être que blessée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ta tante a quitté la maison pour faire quelques courses. Des Mangemorts ont profité de son absence pour attaquer. Il… Il y avait ton oncle et ta cousine. Luciana s'est bien battu mais…

— Pas de mais ! Par pitié ! Pas de mais ! s'écria-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Pas de mais, répéta-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Elle se savait ridicule toutefois Avalon ne pouvait contrôler sa réaction. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Son oncle allait bien, sa cousine aussi. Ils devaient aller bien. C'était la Née-Moldue de la famille après tout, pas eux. Pas eux.

— Ava… tenta Olivier.

— Je ne veux pas savoir, rétorqua-t-elle violemment. Je ne veux pas savoir ! Va t-en ! Dégage ! hurla-t-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre en courant.

La porte claqua derrière elle. Instinctivement, Avalon alla se mettre en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Pas Gordon. Pas Luchie. Elle n'avait pas dix-huit ans. C'était encore une enfant. Le sourire de sa cousine lui vint à l'esprit. Ce sourire si joyeux, si gentil qu'elle lui avait offert dès leur première rencontre alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, qu'elle aurait pu se méfier de son statut de Serpentard. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

La jeune femme ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré. Peut-être le jour où on l'avait retirée d'une gentille famille d'accueil ? Mais alors qu'elle pensait à la perte de son oncle et de sa cousine, elle ne pouvait ni maîtriser ni arrêter les sanglots qui la secouaient.

— Ava ! Appela Olivier à travers la porte. Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Pour dire la vérité, elle n'était même pas sûre d'en avoir la capacité. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Olivier pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Avalon releva son visage vers lui. Elle détesta ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux : de la pitié.

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Être froide, mal aimable, avait été depuis toujours le seul moyen pour elle de se protéger. Pourtant, Olivier ne répondit rien et se contenta de venir dans sa direction.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je sais que c'est dur, déclara-t-il.

Sa voix était étonnement douce. Avalon ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais entendu parler de cette manière.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en saurais ? C'est pas toi qui a perdu quelqu'un ! cracha-t-elle.

Elle voulait juste qu'il parte, qu'il la laisse seule. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était être seule, qu'on l'oublie. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme fut prise d'un rire nerveux. Elle devina qu'Olivier devait la prendre pour une folle mais elle s'en moquait. Elle qui avait toujours eu peur d'être abandonnée, d'être seule ; voilà que c'était la chose qu'elle désirait le plus au fond de son cœur.

— Mon père est mort quand j'avais cinq ans, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme. Les mangemorts...

Il n'y avait aucune trace de ressentiment dans le ton qu'il avait employé. Comment faisait-il ? Avalon était désagréable au possible et cela ne le faisait pourtant pas fuir. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser à son époux qui ne l'aurait certainement pas quittée non plus. Marcus ne savait pas réconforter les gens mais il était fidèle et toujours là dans les moments difficiles.

— Ma mère est morte quand j'avais même pas un an. Mon père ne sait même pas que j'existe et j'ai passé la majorité de ma vie entre les différentes familles d'accueil et l'orphelinat, rétorqua-t-elle hargneuse. Alors question douleur, je pense que je connais !

Elle regretta presque immédiatement d'avoir lâché cela sur un coup de tête. Avalon parlait rarement de son enfance et encore moins à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait finalement pas très bien.

— Je sais, souffla Olivier.

— Attends ! Si ton père est… Qui… commença-t-elle arrêtant soudainement de pleurer.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir croisé sur le terrain de camping où Marcus, sa famille et elle avaient planté leur tente durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

— C'est mon beau-père, expliqua-t-il.

— Ah ! Je… Désolée, lâcha-t-elle sans plus d'explication.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent assis dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes tandis que les pensées d'Avalon s'envolèrent de nouveau vers son oncle et sa cousine. Cela avait fait un choc au premier lorsqu'il avait découvert que sa sœur avait eu un enfant caché. Avalon se rappelait parfaitement la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle sourit légèrement sentant à peine les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait rendez-vous avec une amie de Poudlard de sa mère et un homme s'était précipité faire elle pour l'enlacer et lui avait dit à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère. Gordon. Son oncle avait épousé la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur sorcière et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Avalon avant un soir d'octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-treize.

— L'enterrement a eu lieu ? demanda-t-elle la voix étranglée. L'enterrement a-t-il eu lieu ? répéta-t-elle plus calmement.

— Tu ne peux pas y aller, Avalon. Je suis désolé, répondit Olivier.

— Je dois y aller. Ils étaient ma famille !

— Duncan... Duncan m'a dit… il ne veut pas que tu viennes.

— Il ne… Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle sans comprendre.

— Il s'inquiète pour ta sécurité. Il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Si tu y vas, il y a des chances que des rafleurs soient dans le coin et profitent de l'occasion. On ne peut pas courir le risque.

— Et si j'utilise du polynectar ?

Il secoua lentement la tête négativement.

— Duncan ne me pardonnera jamais s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et t'imagines Flint ? Je préfère même pas imaginer, rétorqua-t-il en souriant doucement.

Avalon comprit qu'Olivier essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en tentant l'humour, mais cela ne lui décrocha pas même un sourire. Bien qu'elle comprenait les arguments de l'ancien Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait accepter sa réponse. Elle devait aller à l'enterrement de Gordon et Luciana. Elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si elle ne s'y rendait pas.

— Duncan et Marcus n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, tenta-t-elle. Cela pourrait être un secret. Juste entre toi et moi.

— Duncan m'a dit que t'essayerais de me convaincre. Je ne peux pas et j'en suis désolé, Ava. Vraiment désolé.

— Tu peux au moins me dire quand il a lieu, non ?

— Je suis désolé.

La jeune femme serra les poins contre le sol et les brûla sur la moquette du fait de la brusquerie de son geste.

— Je peux au moins écrire une lettre à ma tante ou ça aussi tu vas me l'interdire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle était douée dans l'art de blesser les gens, d'appuyer là où cela faisait mal.

— Bien sûr que tu peux.

— Très bien. J'aimerais être seule alors.

— Je viendrai chercher la lettre plus tard dans la soirée, dit-il en se levant.

Avalon ne lui répondit pas se contentant de fixer un point à l'opposé de sa position. Elle l'entendit soupirer mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Ce n'était pas lui qui était enfermé dans cet endroit depuis près cinq mois ; c'était elle. C'était elle qui ne pouvait quitter cet appartement qui désormais était devenu une prison, sa prison. Avalon attrapa la première chose qui lui passa par la main et la jeta violemment. Le réveil se fracasse en des dizaines de morceaux contre le mur en face d'elle. La porte de l'appartement se ferma derrière Olivier. Elle était de nouveau seule.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? L'enfermement d'Avalon ? Olivier Dubois ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à Avalon selon vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)**


End file.
